Darulio
Darulio is a Retepsian forensic archaeologist employed by the Planetary Union. Darulio slept with Kelly Grayson and was caught in the act by her husband, Ed Mercer, launching the events of the show. In February, 2420, the Planetary Union sends Darulio to examine ancient genetic material in order to settle a dispute between the Navarians and Bruidians. History Most of Darulio's background is unknown other than that he is a forensic archaeologist employed by the Planetary Union. At some point prior in the year 2418, Darulio met Kelly Grayson, and the two began an affair that was eventually discovered by Kelly's husband, Ed. A year later, Darulio excavates an archaeological site on the planet Lopovius, where a 30,000 year old birthing bucket is discovered. The Union orders Darulio to analyze genetic material recovered inside the bucket, which is believed to belong to the original settlers of the planet. Both Bruidian and Navarian species consider themselves the original inhabitants of the planet, and wage protracted, bloody wars for control. Darulio holds the artifact on the [[USS Olympia (SCV-183)|USS Olympia]] until the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] rendezvouses with adequate laboratory instruments for testing. On board the Orville, Ed and Kelly (now captain and commander of the Orville respectively) and Darulio exchange tense introductions, but the trio agrees to set aside their dispute to achieve peace between the Bruidians and Navarians. Darulio reveals that he has worked on field excavations on Lopovius for the past six months and did not know Ed was now Captain of the Orville.This means that Darulio left for Lopovius at roughly the same time Mercer is promoted to Captain. The three conclude the conversation by shaking hands. Kelly confronts Darulio in his work station on the Orville, intending to establish professional boundaries between them. However, Kelly finds herself almost irresistibly attracted to him, and the pair have sex in her quarters. Ed learns that Kelly is not at her post. He stumbles upon Kelly and Darulio in bed. Furious, Ed resolves to kick Darulio off the ship, but he too finds himself powerfully attracted to Darulio and changes his mind. Darulio holds several impromptu dates with Kelly and Ed, both of whom compete for Darulio's attention. Meanwhile, Chief of Security Alara Kitan grows suspicious of Darulio. He confesses that Retepsians exude powerful pheromones while in heat that spark romantic desire upon skin-to-skin contact, and that Kelly and Ed unwittingly received his pheromones when the trio shook hands. That night, Darulio sleeps with Mercer, but is disturbed when he realizes that their liaison jeopardized peace negotiations. With the Bruidians and Navarians at the brink of war, the Orville's crew utilize Darulio's pheromones to manufacture a drug that is secretly embedded in the Bruidian ambassador's sweat gland. The respective ambassadors are tricked into shaking the others' hand. In a matter of hours, the two decide to elope and call off hostilities. Back in the laboratory, Darulio identifies the remains recovered from the birthing bucket as both Bruidian and Navarian: the two shared a common ancestor. After a temporary peace is achieved, Darulio returns to the Olympius. Ed catches him before boarding and asks whether he was in heat when Kelly had her affair with him. Darulio looks to Ed before giving an ambiguous answer. Personality Darulio is an outgoing, personable character as well. He converses happily with others; ostensibly respects the personal interests of Ed and Kelly; and offers to recuse himself at the command of Mercer. On the other hand, Darulio knowingly exposes the two to pheromones that alter their neurological chemistry and declines to tell them. When confronted by Alara, he shows blithe indifference for his actions: "Look, it's harmless. The worst thing that happens is we all have great sex." Although when confronted by Ed, he shows more remorse and an explanation for his actions: "I have no excuse, other than the fact that I come from a culture where it is considered rude to turn down sex." Darulio is health conscious. He restricts sugar from his diet and performs an hour of headstand meditation each day. Production . The middle costume closely resembles his outfit worn in Science Lab 1 in the episode Cupid's Dagger.]] Early production of Darulio referred to him only as "Blue Alien," and he has no name in the original draft of the pilot script. Early drafts describe him as "a scaly, blue-skinned humanoid alien" with "a ridged forehead and very large, involved ears."MacFarlane, Seth. "Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. April, 2016. Caught in bed with Kelly, the script calls for "a high-pitched squeal, and a glob of blue liquid spurts out of a blowhole in the side of his head, hitting the wall."MacFarlane, Seth. "Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. April, 2016. Ed calls him Papa Smurf on his way out, although this joke is moved to later in the episode when Ed and Kelly argue in his office. Like many other aliens in The Orville, the character of Darulio called for full-body makeup. Additionally, the costume required minimal clothing: only blue underwear. Visual Effects Artist Howard Berger later recalled clearing the costume by Rob Lowe, who portrays Darulio: "Rob was like, 'What have I got to lose? I've been at this for so long, I'm in, I'm in.'"Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 118. Lowe was painted blue with prosthetic scales. According to Brannon Braga: writers, producers, and director Jon Favreau discussed at length the viscosity of Darulio's blue ejaculate because it would be the first comedic moment for the entire show. The team attempted to strike a balance of thickness and fluidity that would be funny but not disgusting for audiences, eventually settling on the thin spray seen in the show.Wigler, Josh. "'The Orville' Producers Break Down Series Premiere: "This Is a New Genre"". Hollywood Reporter. Sept. 10, 2018. On November 1, 2017, Lowe posted a demonstration video of his costume's signature forehead-spray to his Instagram.@robloweofficial. "I.. just.. can’t... hold... my @dodgers blue excitement for game 7!!!". Instagram. Nov. 1, 2017. Darulio costumes 2.jpg Darulio final sketch.jpg Trivia * The green in Darulio's clothing indicates that he is a member of the Planetary Union's Science section. * Darulio is the first alien character introduced in the show. Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' *''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 1x05: Pria'''' *[[Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger|''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger]] *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' Notes References Category:Characters